Unconventional Shipping
by picklesmakemehappy101
Summary: This is a fanfic were unconventional shipping is welcomed and admired. Do you ship a couple most haven't heard of? Then head right on in and request your one-shot! Potential lemony goodness - depends on requests.
1. Authors Note

**Unconventional Shipping**

**This is a fanfic were unconventional shipping is welcomed and admired. Do you ship a couple most haven't heard of? Then head right on in and request your one-shot! Potential lemony goodness - depends on requests.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Authors Note**

Hello dearest readers of fanfiction!

You are the people of fanfiction that I admire. You are unique, creative and an individual yet you're ideas and thoughts are - possibly? - swept under the rug just 'cause "you don't ship Auslly." However, I think it's time you are rewarded for these qualities that I personally admire. This is your chance to convey at least something of you individuality.

So please, if you have an unconventional ship, then request away my darling friends, request away.

**Rules**

**1.** ANY couple, aside from Auslly (Austin and Ally) and Trez (Dez and Trish). I am aware that there aren't many Trez stories but I still view it as a typical ship. Sorry about that guys.

**2.** The couple in question must be a character that has made an appearance on the Disney Channel show; Austin & Ally.

**3.** It must also be a romantic story line, but the plot is entirely up to you. But you must give me a plot otherwise I can't write your request.

**4.** It can be a homosexual pairing, but I do not tolerate any homophobic comments. If there are any, I will delete said comment. If it continues I will also report you. Do not take me lightly on this.

**5.** I gladly except any rating.

**6.** Please, if you are a guest, leave a username so I can give you credit for your idea. It can be anything under the sun, as long as it's not racist, sexist, homophobic... etc.

A small side note before I leave you to request those wonderful ideas; because I am doing those, please don't think I hate Auslly or something, cause I don't, I love them. However, I'm definitely not opposed to writing new things. Hell, you may also be an Auslly fan but want to read something different. This is just a chance to read new things.

With all that said and done, head below and click that review button.

**Love you guys xxxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Unconventional Shipping**

**This is a fanfic were unconventional shipping is welcomed and admired. Do you ship a couple most haven't heard of? Then head right on in and request your one-shot! Potential lemony goodness - depends on requests. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our possibly not so Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 1**

Pairing: Chuck and Didi

Rated: K+

Requested by: SassyRaptor

She watched as Sunhee clung to his arm like a leech, once swollen with her preys blood, she'd disentangle herself from him entirely, only to lurk back when fatigue returned. She dropped a sickening kiss to his cheek and he beamed, as if the chaste touch was a luxurious gift bestowed upon him by the Gods.

Incapable of viewing the scene further, she turned around and simply walked away, ambling aimlessly through the mall of Miami. The sun cascading down on the Florida city, encasing it in it's heated embrace. The sky was a brilliant blue, a blue identical to the shade that animated a certain Chuck McCoy eyes. Birds whistled their song in mirthful laughter. In every respect, Didi Wayde should feel loved and beautiful, but currently her heart felt weak and wan and worn. It clenched tightly, yet half heartedly behind her breasts, like it were weeping woefully.

Didi Wayde had recently experienced heartbreak, yet, by now, the pain had nibbled away at her and she was left exhausted.

Nightfall had descended upon Miami and Didi continued her idle meandering, having dragged herself to the beach. She sat by the shore, breathing in delicious lungfuls of salty air leaving a tangy taste on her torrid tongue.

She traced intricate patterns in the sand, blissfully oblivious to her surroundings until a large, dark shadow encompassed her, shining the silver moonlight that stabbed through the night like a daggers blade. Her muscles tensed and tightened, her skin prickled as though millions of minuscule needles were prodding at her silken skin.

"Well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in." Didi recognised the ugly western drawl she had previously found so attractive. Now, the thought alone elicited a painful twisting and tugging sensation in her stomach. Hearing it made her close to vomiting.

"Leave me alone Chuck." Didi sighed. The fight within her had all but fizzled out, the fire dwindled to nothing but a cloud of billowing smoke.

Sunhees irking prattle met her ears next, yet she was grateful she had no idea as to what she was rambling on about. Probably something about not taking to her boyfriend in that manner.

"Don't waste that beautiful voice on her sweet-cheeks. She's not even worth it." Chuck sneered, his voice cruel and spiteful and nothing like she remembered. Whirling her head around, her fiery hair whipping behind her before slinging elegantly over her shoulder. Chuck instantly recoiled at her glare of utter hatred, but a fragment of his heart berated himself over his lack of thought at observing the tears congregated at the seen of her gleaming green irises.

Ignoring his own sensitive nature he threw her a callous look, brimming with a judgemental air before backing off, towing Sunhee along with him who still babbled on like a banshee.

Didi watched in despair as the duo trotted away, arms interlinked. Bile greeted her mouth and she masked her lips with her hand, praying to not vomit as images of herself and Chuck strutting along merrily, joyously, and in love.

She allowed her memory to reminisce in their unfortunate ending, attempting to remind herself of the reality of the situation.

Flashback

Didi was panicking. And that was understatement. Chuck, her one year boyfriend had yet to ask her to prom. The aforementioned prom was but a day away. And still, he hadn't asked. Maybe she was looking into this with far greater depth than what was required. Maybe, because they were most definitely official, that ensured her as his date to the prom.

Yes. That was it. Why ask your girlfriend to prom when you are already clearly dating? Duh!

So, deciding to take a leap and make arrangements for tomorrow, Didi grabbed her phone and searched for his number under her contacts. Her thumb hovered briefly over the call button, but before she could persuade herself not to, she slammed her thumb onto the screen which shortly illuminated with a picture of his faithfully.

"H-Hello?" He stuttered out, her heart rising like a balloon at the familiar country accent. However her brow furrowed at his unknowing of who answered the phone. He always answered with a 'how are ya, sweet-cheeks?' So why not now?

Hi baby, it's Didi? Are you alright?" She questioned slowly to convey her suspicion.

"Great. Fine. Brilliant. What did ya want?" He asked half-heartedly, his voice and words... distracted.

"Well, I was ringing to ask about arrangements tomorrow. You know... for prom and all?" When there was no response she continued. "I was thinking you could pick me up at 7, that alright?"

"Huh! Oh yeah! Whatever. See ya then." And with those final words, he hung up, leaving Didi lying alone in her bed, the foundations of confusion and hurt forming in her system.

She sat on her porch steps, beautiful, elegant and graceful with her hair twisted into a fancy knot and her dress encasing her body beautifully.

But, he never showed.

She waited until goosebumps had crawled like spider across her succulent skin and her breath billowing in a fog before her.

She spent the whole night in tears.

The next morning she discovered the photos, leering at her on Facebook, publicising her humility. Photo after photo of him with his arm around her, with his lips to her cheek, neck, mouth.

End of flashback

That had been several weeks prior yet the memory still stung like an old scar, just the right pressure could elicit the pain that had buried deep into the skin.

She wrapped her arms around herself in a futile attempt to entice some comfort into her ashen bones. Suddenly, a shadow towered over her form and she clasped her eyes locked shut and breathed in deeply, praying silently for strength.

"I said, leave me the fuck alone Chuck." The beautiful teenager spoke in a voice that attempted to restrain her anger and bitterness.

"It's a good thing I'm not Chuck then, isn't it?" A masculine voice she would recognise from anywhere fretted her. She whirled around again, only to observe her goofy ginger brother, who's lips were curved in a lopsided grin.

"Dez? What are you doing here?" Didi gasped, shocked at her brothers sudden arrival. She swiftly stood to her feet, swiping away the grains of sand that dusted her dress.

"I saw your confrontation with Chuck... You alright?" He questioned timidly which was highly unusual for Dez. Then again Dez is unusual.

"Yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" She may have been able to lie successfully had her voice not wavered during her first word. And by her brothers unsatisfactory frown wrinkling the paper pale skin between his brows, she had managed to convince him just as much as she had convinced herself that she was okay. Which was nil.

There was a brief moment of silence until the eccentric ginger exhaled heavily, his taut, tense muscle flopping forward.

"I'm sorry Didi. I really haven't been a very good brother as of late." He frowned at his own behaviour and lack of supportiveness lately.

"Haha! Try ever." Didi grinned goofily, however it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Dez' typically carefree facial features buried further from the surface at his sisters admission.

"Oh! Uh yeah! I guess I never have been a great brother." Dez mumbled, hanging his head like a puppy would just received a lecture for not doing as it was told.

"Oh Dez." Didi uttered sympathetically placing her hand to his shoulder in an attempt to convey affection. Dez lifted his head to look at his sister. "I was only joking. Besides, I love you as my goofy big brother who's oblivious to everything and anything but can make me laugh like no one else can. Okay?" She finished, the sincerity palpable in the purity of the air surrounding them. Nodding enthusiastically and the goofy grin expanded across his face.

"Still. Let's go and cheer you up." Dez hollered, bouncing on the balls of his feet in his barely contained excitement. "Besides." He mumbled as if including a side note. "I could really do with some candy floss." He frowned, placing his hand on his stomach as though the lack of food within was irking.

"Haha! Okay, let's go to the pier then." Didi responded, rolling her gleaming green eyes in mock frustration.

"Woohoo." Dez cheered, throwing his fist into the air in an exclamation of his triumph. "Last one there is a rotten egg." Dez yelled over his shoulder as he began running like a lunatic in the direction of the promenade.

Giggling at the sheer idiocy of her brothers actions, she followed, knowing that although her heart was ultimately shattered at Chuck's cruelty, it would be her brother that amended every last fragment of it.

**There you go SassyRaptor! I really hope you liked it although I am sorry it's so short. I will hopefully be making your next one longer. **

**Ah! I'm so shocked at the reaction of this fic. Pleasantly shocked that is. Thank you so much everyone for your suggestions. But please, my first reviewer requested Auslly, I stated clearly in the first chapter that I won't be writing them because although I love them, they are kinda overused. Also, please give some sort of plot, please don't just request a pairing. **

**A quick thank you to DarkScribe! That was so sweet. Seriously. I'm so glad this fic caught your attention. **

**Keep the request coming and tell me what you thought you thought if this. I really hope you enjoyed it and that it was a little something different.**

**Love you guys xxxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Unconventional Shipping**

**This is a fanfic were unconventional shipping is welcomed and admired. Do you ship a couple most haven't heard of? Then head right on in and request your one-shot! Potential lemony goodness - depends on requests. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 2**

Pairing: Dex and Mindy

Rating: K+

Requested by: SassyRaptor

Bile climbed the ladder of Mindy's oesophagus tube and infiltrated her mouth. She tasted the acidity of it on the tip of her torrid tongue and the sharp, stinging sensation began in her nostrils. Cringing at not only the disgusting sensation in her mouth but also the sight of her eccentric ginger and blond sat 'cuddling' on a table on the opposite side of the canteen.

Her husky hazel irises thinned into slits like the eyes of a serpent as she glared at the estrange couple. Suddenly the muscles in her arm flexed and her grip around her can of coke tightened and tensed until the mud brown drink had leaked across the table and the can had morphed into an unidentifiable scrap of tin. Molested by her vigorous, unforgiving grasp.

She had just kissed him. Those tight, thin lips landed on her Dezzy-cakes' warm, wet lips.

"My Dezzy-cakes." She mumbled under her breath, maintaining her vicious glare directed at the blond airhead.

She couldn't stand this anymore. She had to act. She had to show that blond headed weasel her place. So she stood to her feet, towering above the seated members of the student body like an elephant to an ant. Her grizzly glare remained attached to Carrie as each foot thumped on the ground.

She observed the way the preppy pop stars hypnotising hazel eyes practically popped from his skull upon noticing her advancement. She watched as he whispered hurriedly to her love, almost frantically. Then, she spied the eccentric ginger who turned slowly in his seat, brilliant blue orbs wide, conveying the fear palpable in the air.

"Hey Dezzy-cakes." She grinned, almost maliciously as she stood before the group. She lifted her hand in a flirty wave, curling each one of her fingers. At Dez' fearful flinch she barked a look of triumph towards his partner.

Oh yeah! She still owned him.

"H-Hey Mindy." He responded, stuttering madly in another obvious display of his nerves. He smiled shyly, his brilliant blue orbs reflecting fear. The entire student body currently in the cafeteria had halted each of their individual actions to observe.

"I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me at our table?" Mindy questioned, her voice oozing an innocence she was incapable of possessing.

"Uh, well, you see..." Dez trailed off, massaging the nape of his neck in a vain attempt to ease the tight and taut tension that had congregated there. "I'm quite happy here and I really-"

"Oh! I'm sorry." Mindy interrupted, the mock innocence palpable. "I meant; GET UP AND SIT WITH ME!" Her voice now fierce and it rippled with the threat. It rumbled like thunder across the canteen.

"He doesn't have to listen to you." A courageous but slightly timid voice - noticeable due to the slight quiver in it - uttered from behind the now standing copper-top.

Mindy's husky hazel orbs flashed with an ebony darkness that mirrored the night sky. Her lips twitched into a taut, tight smile that morphed into a hideous sneer.

"What did you say to me?" Mindy demanded, her voice stern and commanding authority.

Carrie raised to her feet, her legs shaking slightly but she stood tall and proud. Defending her boyfriends honour.

"I said; 'he doesn't have to listen to you'." Carrie responded defiantly. She had never experienced any confrontation with this girl prior to this event, however she had been anticipating upon being informed of how she would torment, torture and threaten her boyfriend due to her ugly obsession.

"And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" Mindy stepped forward threateningly. Her hands had curled into fists and Dez gulped heavily at Carrie's side.

"I'm his girlfriend so I think you'll discover that I am within my every right to 'tell you what to do' when it involves my boyfriend." Carrie rebuked, folding her arms across her chest in an attempt to reel in control, the control Mindy was loosening her grip on.

Mindy's jaw clenched, the corner of her jaw prominent as her teeth ground together, a method she occasionally used to restrain her anger from bubbling over the edge of the saucepan.

"No one talks to me like that." Mindy growled, leaning in order to convey the height advantage she posed.

"Well. I clearly just did. So what are you gonna do about it?" With every word that tumbled from her sweet, succulent lips she reaped confidence and control from them. Whereas Mindy crumbled, swayed from her anger slowly spinning out of control.

Mindy halted, unsure of her reply. Violence was clearly not an option despite her tense and twitching muscles pleading to pound the girls face in. She glanced between the bleach blond before her to the surrounding crowd of adolescents.

Suddenly, the corner of her lips twitched in a sinful smirk.

"I know." Mindy responded before walking towards her Dez and looping her arm through his and stroking his nutmeg hair with her hand. "Why don't we let my Dezzy-cakes decide who's right here."

Carrie and Dez chanced a brief glance at each other and shared a minuscule nod of the head.

"Okay. What do you recon Dez?" Her tone was clipped and harsh, disliking the sight of her boyfriend with his arm intertwined with another girls'. However, forcing them apart would only anger the obsessed teen further so Carrie remained silent on the topic.

"Yeah Dezzy. Are you gonna let her talk to me like that." The faux innocence had returned to her voice yet it failed to reach her husky hazel irises which were marred by anger and hate. "Besides." She continued, whispering into his ear. "I'll give you all the chicken pot pies your heart desires."

Dez shivered violently at her husky voice in his ear, repulsed by her actions. He stared at Mindy briefly before tiring to gaze adoringly at his girlfriend. The cafeteria watched with rapt attention, desperate to see who the eccentric ginger would choose.

But for the aforementioned eccentric ginger, there was no decision to be made. Peeling Mindy's clammy hands from his body he walked towards his gorgeous girlfriend, a dazzling smile adorning his lips.

He observed the way Carrie's eyes widened, depicting her love and happiness. Her own luscious lips curved into a shy smile as Dez caressed her cheek with the pal of his hand.

"You know you come before anyone else right? I love you Carrie." Dez spoke, sincerity palpable in the air that vibrated around them. The students swarming the table a little shocked at Dez' cool, calm and collected mannerisms.

"I love you too Dez." Carrie replied, because of course she did. It didn't matter that they were saying this for the first time in their dingy school cafeteria, all that mattered was that it was true. And at the feelings that flooded his brilliant blue orbs before they were veiled by his closed eye-lids as he leaned down to capture her lips in his, was most definitely that.

Students hollered and whistled, clapped heartily and even cried heartily as what they were sure to be a violent event morphed into a deceleration of love.

"Uh!" Mindy huffed, stomping her foot before crashing out of the canteen in a for of rage. No one paid her a fragment of their attention as it was devoted solely on the estrange couple, still kissing passionately in the middle of the food hall.

She whirled around the corner and went flying into a something or a someone. A quick flash of red infiltrated her vision before she was on her back, staring at the school ceiling in slight despair.

She heard the scuffling of the student she had collided with and instantly, she was ready to unleash a tempest upon him. The anger bubbling in her belly now unable to restrain.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." The slightly flamboyant voice called, a fair few octaves too high to be a mans yet too low to be female.

She propped her head up and opened her mouth prepared to yell bloody murder at the bastard... Until her husky hazel irises collided with a brilliant blue pair.

"Here let me help you up." He continued, taking both her hands and pulling her to her feet, placing both hands on her shoulders to ensure her balance was steady. Mindy struck dumb was captured in a momentary loss of words.

"I'm Dex. It's nice too meet you. And I'm sorry again about that. I'm pretty clumsy." The eccentric ginger finished with a goofy grin plastered on his face. His arm outstretched as an implication for her to shake it. Clasping his hand gently in hers, she shook it timidly.

"I'm Mindy. And believe me, the faults all mine." A shy smile adorned her lips for the first time in a very long time, her anger utterly annihilated.

**Wow! Okay, so that was cheesy. I don't quite know if I'm happy with this or not. It also turned into a bit more of a Dez and Carrie fic rather than a Mindy and Dex fic. So apologies about that. Otherwise I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Especially you SassyRaptor, feel free to request more if you have anything else you'd like to read. Also, a massive thank you for your flattery and compliments of my writing. Seriously it was so sweet and it filled me with joy. I'm also super pleased you enjoyed that last one-shot and I really hope you like this one equal with the last.**

**Up next is an M-Rated Ally and Piper fic, based on the prom episode, so if you aren't a massive homosexual fan then I'd recommend not reading.**

**Ah! Loving all the reviews, they are so awesome, so thank you. Please keep them coming, without them this story wouldn't be in existence. But please, if you request, give me a plot and a rating. I can't do much without either, so please...? **

**Also to AdamLover222. I'm so glad you enjoyed Sexting and Skirts so much. I really liked writing it and I can assure you I'm working on it. I like things to be perfect but it sweet that you seem to really love it. **

**Love you guys xxxx**


End file.
